osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Ekō Kyōfū
Appearance Eko is very handsome young fox, having hazel green eyes highlighted by his sandy brown hair and the mole underneath his left eye. The top of his head is adorned by two sandy brown fox ears with white tips and he has three sandy brown tails with white tips. He has a well sculpted body due his younger years as a member of the Natsu clan representing his physical prowess. Outside of his Osaka uniform, he usually wears faded blue jeans that have a hole for his four tails with a black t-shirt underneath a grey hoodie with black trim. Personality Eko is a very passive person letting most insults and jabs at him go over his head as he is used to being made fun of due to his parents in his younger days. Insulting his friends, however, will make him mad and he will stand up for them. He hates people who pick on the weak, as well as those who discriminate on other species. Due to his past Eko cherishes the few friends he has and isn't keen on making that many in the first place. This leads to him being somewhat shy around new people, and even people who he's met before if he isn't very familiar with him. One thing people can say, whether they've known him for long or not, is that he is very kind and will try to avoid conflict, and only fight if necessary, unless, like most kitsune, you touch one of his three tails or his ears. Powers and Abilities Being a former member of the Natsu Clan which focuses on physicals prowess Eko has a powerful physical form being able to wield his two spears with ease while striking with great amounts of power. Unlike most Natsu members however he chooses to use his natural affinity for fire magic in his fighting style. Being a three tail kitsune his fire magic is very powerful, however, having obtained his tails through absorption of large amounts of magic he still isn't as adept at it as a three tail who is the age of three tail would be. He also isn't that great at Illusion magic being able to hold only 3 people entrapped in his illusions, despite being a three tail kitsune. This is due to neglecting his illusion magic for the most part as he focused more on his fire magic during his training. His fighting style consists of the use of two spears, a short spear and normal spear, in combat. Using the short spear for closer range and after locking his opponent with his longer spear, while using his longer spear to strike with a longer reach and to keep opponents at bay while analyzing their fighting style. When using his fire magic with his spears he becomes much more aggressive. Coating his spears in fire around the blades he swings them wide arcs creating after images with his fire keeping him protected while he prepares to swing again with either the same spear or alternate spears between swings. He can also use his fire magic while bare handed. Having gotten used to the feel of fire his skin doesn't burn when he coats his own hands with his fire allowing him to attack his opponent with heavy strikes while burning them at the same time. Take note this does not mean that he is immune to fire, as normal fire still burns him, its only the fire he creates himself that doesn't him. Backstory Eko used to be a member of a branch family of the Natsu clan, a powerful family of Kitsune who are one of the big four clans besides the Fuyu, Fenna, and the Aki. Ever since he was a young fox Eko was picked on by the other youths of his clan due to his family being one that practiced the magic they had a natural affinity for. They used it in tandem with their physical prowess allowing them much more versatility in actual combat. Eko, however, as a young one tail wasn't the best out of all the other 1 tails, but he wasn't the worst either. His magic wasn't very strong as a one tail and he didn't really see the point in practicing it. He parents kept pushing him though and eventually he became one of the best 1 tails in his clan capable of holding his own against the most promising of his age group. As he grew older he began take his magic more seriously using his affinity for fire with his bare handed fighting. Eventually the young kitsune had to learn to fight with weapons and he chose to use dual wielding spears, something he had see on an anime he had watched that he really liked. He continued to strive on, despite all the ridicule he faced from his peers for his usage of magic. Eventually the day came for his second tail to grow and his family was preparing a celebration for him, however, there would be no celebration. On the day his second tail grew he went about his usual daily activities. While he was out his family was preparing for the celebration. Somehow, though, strange people had found where his family lived, and not knowing that kitsune lived there, but knowing something non-human did, they used a weapon of incredible magical power to murder Eko's family. When Eko returned he sensed incredible magical power and looked around only to find his family murdered. When he found them Eko was hit with a rush of emotion as his body absorbed the magical energy around it, but the main one was grief. Unfortunately, it was at this time that an emissary from the clan had come with a letter of congratulations. By this time all the residual magic had either been absorbed by Eko or had faded, so when he saw Eko, with three tails instead of two, and his parents dead at his feet, the emissary reported back to clan and had Eko imprisoned. Even with all his pleading he wasn't believed and do to it being observed that he had three tails instead of two, it was believed he favored magic over his physical prowess and was exiled from the Natsu Clan. For seven years he wandered from town to town striving to keep up his training while taking care of himself. Until he found Osaka Gakuin, a school for all where the three triads all converged. Now he is beginning his first year as a student. Trivia When translated into English Eko's name means Echoing Gale in Japanese. The people who destroyed his home and killed his family were low tier members of Bygone 'Ayum Category:Student Category:Supernatural Category:Kitsune Category:Male Category:Accepted Character Category:Character